


Store of I

by toboldlywrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: adventures in the iStore, and Steve is team mom, in which Thor discovers technology, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlywrite/pseuds/toboldlywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group trip to the Apple store gets kinda weird. Inspired by my mother, who calls her iPad a "Pad of I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Store of I

Thor pokes at the tablet, his brow furrowed. Steve watches him nervously, hoping he won't have to intervene. Frankly, he doubts he'll be able to do much good if Thor accidentally... oh, zaps something with Mjolnir, for example, and makes the entire store lose power. _Tony really should be the one keeping an eye on him,_ he thinks, glancing over at Tony, who (to no one's surprise) is busy critiquing every aspect of the newest iPhone in an uncomfortably loud voice. Not too loud, though, lest Nat look up from the Beats display long enough to half-nelson him.

Not for the first time today, Steve wonders how the hell Clint needing a new iPod turned into a group trip to the Apple store. Also not for the first time today, he can find no good answer.

An exclamation from Thor makes Steve's head whip around. "I do not understand," Thor says a little too loudly. "Why does it say I am the first in line?"

Right then, an ebony-skinned girl in a blue shirt walks up to Thor. "Need any help over here?" she asks. Judging from the look on her face, she knows exactly who's in front of her.

Steve shakes his head. Of course. Thor mistakenly called a Genius Bar person over. He sneaks a glance at Bruce, who's reading what looks a lot like _The Fault In Our Stars_ on another iPad. Bruce just holds up both hands for a split second and returns to his book, though Steve could swear he's smiling just a little. _Great,_ Steve moans internally. _What is Thor going to do this time?_

Thor bows at the girl, whose eyes widen. "Good afternoon," he says. "Could you tell me - what exactly is this... this Pad of I?"

At that, Tony shuts his gob, Natasha turns around with a pair of Beats in hand, and even Bruce looks up from his book, a faintly bemused smile tugging at his lips. (Nobody actually knows where Clint is anymore. Nobody's actually worried, either.) For a moment, everybody's dead silent.

The employee eventually speaks. "Those are called iPads," she says hesitantly. After a second, she adds, "Though I do like 'Pads of I.' Got a nice ring to it."

Oh no. Steve knows exactly where this is going.

Thor stares at the employee for a bit, somewhere between dumbfounded and appreciative. Then he says, "I like it as well. Every item in this store," he adds, turning around and surveying the inventory, "is a member of the family of I. The Store of I."

"Thor, we get it, you can stop now-" Steve tries.

"The Pod of I," Thor continues, gesturing in that direction. "The Pad of I, the Mac of I, the Phone of I-"

"Dammit," Steve groans, rubbing his temples. Never again would they take Thor to the iStore.

"The Tunes of I!" Thor exclaims, pointing to the iTunes icon on one of the walls and looking far too pleased with himself.

"What's next?" Tony says to Steve in an uncharacteristically low voice. "The Carly of I?"

"Don't give him any ideas," Steve hisses.

Thor's eyes are bouncing all around the store by now, combing it for more members of the family of I.

"Life of I," he announces.

It sounds so much like _Life of Pi_ that Steve jumps a little. He read that book last week. Nat and Bruce have looked up as well.

"You thinking of Pi too?" Nat asks.

"Yeah." Steve frowns. "You read it?"

Nat shrugs. "I had a long outdoor stakeout once."

"Movie of I!" Thor bursts out, looking far too thrilled.

Steve turns to Nat again. "If Clint's not back soon, we're leaving him here and taking Thor back to Stark's." 

"Hopefully we won't have to drag him out by his hair again," Nat replies with a wry grin.

As if Steve needed another flashback to the Petsmart incident.

At that moment, Clint strolls up to them. He has a huge soda in one hand and a pretzel in the other. "What'd I miss?" he asks.

Steve resists the urge to groan as Thor yells, "Chat of I!"


End file.
